Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 165: Alchemists Gone Robo Part 3
by 1942
Summary: Humiliated that a woman called the Central City Church a pig sty after landing her face in a frozen mud puddle, Winry and Riza's friendship is slowly coming to a permanent end, with the others trying their best to prevent that from happening. Meanwhile, RoboRiza, as a part of her and The Lightning's plan, tricks RoboWinry into thinking The Lightning wants the glory all to himself.


I own **NOTHING! **Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 165: Alchemists Gone Robo Part 3

Recap: Hospitalized after their first battle with the RoboAlchemists, our heroes leave the Central City Hospital while Trisha was using the restroom and head to the South City Shipping Docks after sensing a demon in the area, but found nothing. But then they encounter the frilled lizard/satellite-like demon Frillscammer, who scans their data for The Lightning to show to the RoboAlchemists, much to them saying they don't need it. Back at the Central City Hospital, thinking they're their actual parents, the RoboAlchemists kidnap Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin and take them to the South City Fishing Dock Packaging Factory, where The Lightning tells the kids where babies from.

Episode 165

"Alchemists Gone Robo Part 3"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Church, Central City, Amestris – December 20, 1999 12:15 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Church, whose bell is ringing, a fully recovered Winry, in her winter clothes, is waiting for Riza for over four hours to show up so they can pass flyers to help fund the church, with Winry holding numerous flyers in her arms, all while Edward is at home taking care of Rosie with Den while the Elric, Mustang and Havoc children, excluding Rosie, are at preschool. "Huh? Riza is supposed to be here to help me hand out those flyers!" Winry complained as a swift wind blows all the flyers away and fall into a frozen mud puddle, minorly angering the teen. Winry then hunched down to pick up the now dirty flyers with her left hand and put them back into her arms with her right hand, she trips on the snow and ends up falling face first onto the frozen mud. Then an Asian woman with long brown hair and bangs wearing a black-colored winter coat over a dark blue-colored blazer, black pants and greenish-black high heels covering her bare feet and her four year old daughter, who is also Asian but with medium and parted dark brown hair with slight bangs wearing a pale blue winter jacket over a white t-shirt with dark blue stripes, a dark grayish-green skirt, dark blue socks and dark purple and light brown sneakers, pass by, thinking Winry is giving the church a bad name. "Mommy, look at the dirty lady!"

The Asian Girl After With Medium And Parted Dark Brown Hair With Slight Bangs Wearing A Pale Blue Winter Jacket Over A White T-Shirt With Dark Blue Stripes, A Dark Grayish-Green Skirt, Dark Blue Socks And Dark Purple And Light Brown Sneakers cried rudely as she points at a dirty Winry with her left index finger, to which her mother moves her head to the left to look at Winry. "Yes, honey. I don't think we should support this pig-sty of a church anymore! Let's go, honey!" The Asian Woman With Long Brown Hair And Bangs Wearing A Black-Colored Winter Coat Over A Dark Blue-Colored Blazer, Black Pants And Greenish-Black High Heels Covering Her Bare Feet replied furiously as she and her daughter head home, leaving Winry humiliated and shunned. Then a fully recovered Riza, in her winter clothes, finally arrives, surprised to see her best friend covered in frozen mud, much to Winry's increased anger once getting up. "Sorry I'm late, Winry! Something came up!" Riza panted with a smile as she pants until noticing Winry glaring angrily at her, much to her confusion. "Winry, what's wrong? And why are you covered in frozen mud?" Riza asked as she puts her fists on her hips, but then Winry is about to berate Riza for making her wait so long and humiliating her. "Rarghhrgh! Take the fucking flyers!" Winry snapped as she picks up the frozen mud-covered flyers and pushes Riza to the ice and snow-covered ground with them, breaking the latter's heart. "Stay away from me!" Winry finished furiously as she turns around and heads home to take a bath. "Fine by me! Stay away from me too!" Riza replied furiously as she gets up, takes the frozen mud-covered flyers off her breasts and tosses them to the ice and snow-covered ground, then turns around and goes home herself.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – December 20, 1999 12:16 PM/The Lightning Wing Lightnisaur Communication Shrine, The Lightning Wing – December 20, 1999 12:16 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Lightnisaur Communication Shrine where The Lightning, while bowing down, is receiving a message from Lightnisaur that his powers are being drained, which was part of The Lightning's plan to decimate him, with the shrine skull itself glowing dark red and Lightnisaur not suspecting a thing. "You are my most capable servant, Lightning! Yet you are unable to find who is draining my powers!?" Lightnisaur snarled as only the upper body of The Lightning is shown. "I assure you, Lightnisaur, my L-Bots are searching tirelessly for the traitor that drains powers." The Lightning replied as the screen zooms in on him. "They must be stopped and stopped **SOON!" **Lightnisaur ordered offscreen as the screen stops zooming on The Lightning. "The menace will be found..._TIME _my liege! Time is all I need!" The Lightning replied as he nods. "Time is the one thing I do **NOT **have!" Lightnisaur finished with anger and impatience as the shrine skull's light turns off with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

At The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning lightning teleports up to the ship's bridge as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to tell The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley that Lightnisaur suspects nothing of their plan to kill him. "It's working perfectly...He knows _NOTHING_...Soon-" The Lightning was about to say deviously until he sees RoboRiza entering the room. "Lord Lightning!" RoboRiza called as she approaches The Lightning. "What the hell do you want!?" The Lightning replied as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley turn around and see RoboRiza approaching them with both an idea and to report RoboEdward and RoboWinry for liking each other personally. "I have a plan to catch the alchemists and put them out of business forever!" RoboRiza answered as she stops approaching the other villains, raises her right fist and clunches it until lowering it. "What you fail to realize is...I already have a plan!" The Lightning replied as he squints at an offscreen RoboRiza. "Yes, but I think-" RoboRiza was about to finish as she puts her left hand on her evil heart until The Lightning angrily interrupts her. "Don't think! Get the fuck out!" The Lightning hissed as he points at the horizon with his head to the left so RoboRiza can leave him and to stick with his plan and his plan only. "You heard him! Get going! **NOW!" **

The She-Lightning commanded as she pulls out her left Lightning Dagger from her holster with her left hand and points it at RoboRiza to make her husband's point more clear, much to the clone's anger. But just when RoboRiza was about to leave the room, she comes back to report RoboEdward and RoboWinry for liking each other personally. "I thought I told you to fucking beat it!" The Lightning sneered as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley turn around and see RoboRiza coming back to them. "I'm coming back to tell you RoboEdward and RoboWinry have had sex and are having triplets!" RoboRiza shouted as she quickly approaches her masters until they are right in front of each other. "Is that so? Where's the evidence?" The Lightning asked in disbelief as he crosses his arms while lifting his left eyebrow, but then started to get angry at the idea that his strongest and most evil RoboAlchemist would betray him. **"NO! NO! FUCKING NO! **RoboEdward is the **STRONGEST **and **MOST EVIL **of my RoboAlchemists! I know he's the most disobedient but he would **NEVER** go as far as treachery! **HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE HIM!?" **The Lightning roared as he grabs RoboRiza by the uniform with his left claw and prepares to punch her in the face with his right fist so he can kill her for her lies, which is actually the truth, much to The Lightning's furious denial. **"LORD LIGHTNING! PLEASE DON'T FUCKING KILL ME! I HAVE THE EVIDENCE! IT'S IN MY SCANNING VISION!"** RoboRiza cried violently as The Lightning lets go of her uniform, slamming her to the floor face-first, with The Lightning starting to see that RoboRiza is telling the truth, all while her uniform is completely wrinkled from The Lightning seizing her. "Really?" The Lightning asked as he puts his fists on his hips in little to no doubt. "Yes, I'll show you RoboEdward and RoboWinry breaking the number one rule you set for us!" RoboRiza replied as she uses a yellow-colored hologram to scan what she saw during RoboEdward and RoboWinry's sexual intercourse, to which she does afterwards, exposing RoboEdward and RoboWinry's defiance: RoboEdward and RoboWinrywho are both bare naked, are about to have sex to start a family of their own on their bed! Which is strictly against the rules! "Oh RoboEdward!" RoboWinry panted in the yellow-colored hologram. "Oh RoboWinry!" RoboEdward panted back in the yellow-colored hologram as he and RoboWinry start to have sex. "Oh, RoboEdward! Your muscles are so fucking huge!" RoboWinry complimented in the yellow-colored hologram as she licks all of RoboEdward's huge muscles. "And your feet! They're so fucking cute!" RoboEdward complinted back in the yellow-colored hologram as he licks RoboWinry's bare feet, then finish their sex, tucked in. "RoboEdward." RoboWinry said gently in the yellow-colored hologram as she turns around to look at RoboEdward. "Yeah, RoboWinry?" Edward asked in the yellow-colored hologram as he turns around to look at RoboWinry. "I can feel triplets in my tummy!" RoboWinry replied in the yellow-colored hologram as she rubs her tummy with her left hand. "I just can't wait to start a family of our own with you!" RoboWinry squealed in the yellow-colored hologram with tears of joy in her eyes as she kisses RoboEdward, who kisses her back, then briefly break their kiss. "I can't wait either, and best of all, The Lightning will _NEVER_ know!"

RoboEdward finished in the yellow-colored hologram as he and RoboWinry resume their kissing.|Once RoboRiza ended her hologram report of RoboEdward and RoboWinry's sexual intercourse, The Lightning, with bloodshot eyes and twitching his left eye, was enraged as the ship's lights violently flicker on and off and everything began to shake, but stops once he calms to her RoboRiza's plan. "Uuh, what was your plan again, RoboRiza?" The Lightning asked calmly as a grinning RoboRiza approaches him to tell him about her backup plan. The moment RoboRiza whispered her deceitful plan into The Lightning's right ear, both laugh maniacally, followed by The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley. The plan, set up RoboWinry into thinking The Lightning is taking all the glory for himself! Then have our heroes kill her! So RoboRiza heads to the Lightning Wing Training Room, where RoboWinry is perfecting her archery skills with her RoboBow, ready to begin her plan of punishment, all while The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley grin with devious confidence once RoboRiza left the room.

The Lightning Wing Training Room, The Lightning Wing – December 20, 1999 12:17 PM

At The Lightning Wing Training Room, RoboWinry, holding her RoboBow in her left hand, is perfecting her archery by shooting limbless cardboard cut outs of Edward, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria placed in random order on the black and white target on their right chests simultaneously with just one RoboArrow with her right hand, leaving burnt holes on them. "Those humans don't stand a chance against my perfect aim!" RoboWinry hissed arrogantly as she nods and lowers her RoboBow, then notices RoboRiza approaching her from behind while putting her right hand on her right hip. "Unfortunately, The Lightning won't let you use it!" RoboRiza said as RoboWinry turns her head to right and sees her getting closer and closer. "He has a plan!" RoboWinry corrected as she points at an offscreen RoboRiza with her right index finger. "He has a plan, alright...But what makes you think his plan includes you?" RoboRiza asked mockingly as she stops approaching a clueless RoboWinry while crossing her arms. "What do you mean? Do you know something you're not saying?" RoboWinry asked back as she turns around and points at RoboRiza with her right index finger while nodding in angry confusion. "Maybe."

RoboRiza answered as she looks away from RoboWinry while smirking arrogantly. "Then speak!" RoboWinry replied furiously as she gets her right index finger at an unintimidated RoboRiza's face while nodding. "Don't you see? The Lightning wants all the glory for _HIMSELF!" _RoboRiza lied as she looks back at RoboWinry while mockingly bobbing her head at her until nodding afterwards, meaning RoboWinry took the bait. "But I know how we can get the alchemists' full powers for _us_ instead!" RoboRiza ensured dishonestly as she comes next to RoboWinry to the left while uncrossing her arms and raising her right fist. "What are you talking about? If The Lightning gets a hint of this he'll-" RoboWinry was about to reply as she raises her right fist until RoboRiza lied that The Lightning will never know of this plan. "He won't!" RoboRiza interrupted brashly as she shakes her head while crossing her arms again. "He'd better not!" RoboWinry replied as she turns away from an offscreen RoboRiza to the right while putting her head down and lowering her right fist. "Listen, the only way we'll have enough power to defeat them is to attack them _together!" _RoboRiza hissed as she uncrosses her arms and points at herself with her right thumb while walking away slightly from RoboWinry. "We can steal all their powers before The Lightning knows what hit him!" RoboRiza finished as she nods and points at an offscreen RoboWinry with her right index finger in an upward position. "I **LOVE** it! **LET'S GET TO IT!"** RoboWinry yelled with a confident smirk as she and RoboRiza lightning teleport down to Earth with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to steal all the powers of Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria. But unbeknownst to the already screwed RoboWinry, The Lightning is laughing crazily with his Xenomorph teeth showing inside the observation deck, happily waiting for RoboWinry to pay for her defiance.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - December 20, 1999 1:23 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow covered house, Winry, in her normal clothes after taking a long bath, is in the basement angrily taking her clean winter clothes out of the dryer and forcefully folds it in place, not caring if it gets wrinkled or not, ending with Winry aggressively throwing her winter clothes into the laundry basket instead of gently putting in into the basket, still furious with what Riza did to her, then a fully recovered Edward, in his normal clothes, walks down the stairs and heads over to Winry. "Uh, Winry, have you worked things out with Riza yet?" Edward asked as he gently puts his left hand on his wife's right shoulder to try and comfort her once finishing head over to her, but to no avail. "Uh, hell no!" Winry answered in a calm but angry sigh as she gets Edward's left hand off of her right shoulder. "You should've been there! That bitch of a best friend made people like parents with children think I'm giving the church a bad name when my face landed on a frozen mud puddle! Calling me a pig! It's all because of Riza! She took **FOREVER** to help me hand out those flyers! She didn't even help me the moment the flyers blew away!" Winry added furiously with tears of anger in her eyes a she turns around and glares at Edward. Exhausted from telling Edward that Riza is the cause of this delima, she grunts and heads to the basement's training room, where she lays herself on the training mat to blow off some steam, much to Edward's concern and hurt feelings while putting his head down and turning away from his enraged wife. Suddenly, Riza herself, in her normal clothes, was being dragged across the stairs by a fully recovered Roy, in his normal clothes, to which both arrived in the house ten minutes ago so Winry and Riza can be best friends again, all while Roy's right hand is forcefully but respectfully holding Riza's left arm so she doesn't escape, then drags Riza to the basement's training room to begin the process. "Sit down!" Roy hissed as he gently throws Riza on the training room's mat with his left hand while the latter falls onto the mat back-first, as well as making her hiss back at her husband. "You two!" Roy hissed back as he points at the two girls with his left hand in an upside down position, with Riza next to Winry on the right. Once the two girls saw each other while criss-crossing their legs after getting up halfway, they immediately turned away from each other and cross their arms, as well as pouting. "Now listen, neither one of you's getting up till we talk this out!" Roy grunted as Winry and Riza glare furiously at him while only his right arm is seen. "Well?" Roy asked in frustration as he shrugs his shoulders and glares back at Winry and Riza, who are offscreen. "Well I've been waiting in the cold for four fu-" Winry shouted as she uncrosses her arms and turns around halfway to the left to berate Riza again. "Excuse me, it's **WINTER!" **

Riza shouted back as she uncrosses her arms and turns around halfway to the right to berate Winry herself. "But what gave you the right to humiliate me and giving the church a bad name!?" Winry snarled furiously offscreen as Edward and Roy look at each other in worriedness, scared their wives won't be best friends anymore. "For the last time, **IT'S WINTER!" **Riza roared as she gets in Winry's furious face. **"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS SHI-!" **Winry roared as she gets closer in Riza's furious face, then Roy silences both of them, sick of such a beautiful friendship coming to a tragic end. **"QUIET!" **Roy ordered hysterically as he spreads his arms sideways in a "I've had it" position, silencing the two girls. "Both of you are acting like two year olds! _You're best friends!" _Roy said as he respectfully points at an offscreen Winry and Riza with his left hand in a forward position. "Pfft! Yeah right!" Riza hissed as she turns away from Winry. "I don't think so..." Winry hissed as she turns away from Riza. "We've known each other for a very long time now, we _ALL _feel angry every now and again." Roy said calmly as he nods. "But-" Roy as about to finish until he, Edward, Winry and Riza sense that RoboWinry is outside the Central City Mall, so he prepares to telepathically contact Alphonse, Jean and Maria to help fight RoboWinry. "Guys, RoboWinry is right outside the Central City Mall! We're on our way to investigate!" Roy informed. "We're right here!" Alphonse, Jean and Maria replied as they finish their telepathical chat with Roy. "Let's go!" Edward yelled he waves his right hand into the horizon so he, Roy, Winry and Riza can help our other heroes fight off RoboWinry, but first Roy drags Winry and Riza with him and Edward to assist our other heroes via grabbing Winry by the left hand with his left hand while grabbing Riza by the right hand with his right hand, causing them to get up in minor pain and grunting in minor pain. "Come on!" Roy yelled as he pulls Winry and Riza up from the training room's mat and drags them with him and Edward while leaving the screen, ending with the four not even bothering to put on their winter clothes.

The Central City Mall, Central City, Amestris – December 20, 1999 2:13 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Mall, in it's ice and snow-covered exterior fountain, Edward, already in his Mega Alchemist form, Winry, Roy and Riza rush to RoboWinry, whose four RoboArrows were pinning a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria, in their state military uniforms, to the ice and snow-covered ground, making their upper right chests drip blood via the hole in Jean and Maria's state military uniforms dripping blood while the holes in a transformed Trisha and transformed Alphonse's armor are cracked with Alphonse's gray winter coat while our fallen heroes grunting in agonizing pain and in a puddle of their own blood, angering Edward, Winry, Roy and Riza, only making RoboWinry grin deviously. **"ROBOWINRY!" **Winry screamed as she, Edward, Roy and Riza stop in their tracks to fight RoboWinry while getting into their fighting postures. "That would be me! Now it's time to capture an alchemists! **RARGRGH!" **RoboWinry roared as she lightning teleports her RoboBow away with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects then charges at Edward, Winry, Roy and Riza, the latters of whom charge at the android clone as well. The fight starts by Edward pulling out his blaster blade, Roy preparing to summon his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword and Riza pulling out her pistol with her right hand. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!" **Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. But once the fight began, Edward, Winry, Roy and Riza's attacks have no affect on RoboWinry, who is simply chuckling at the fact that our standing heroes in vain are trying to take her down until a furiously screaming RoboWinry leaps in the air with crooked Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and pounces Winry while body slamming her to the ice and snow-covered ground, but the latter manages to get up to resume her fight with her evil counterpart. "Is that all you've got!?" Winry asked mockingly as she gets back into her fighting posture.** "YOU CAN'T HANDLE WHAT I'VE GOT!" **RoboWinry answered loudly in anger as she points at Winry with her left index finger until charging at her, the latter of whom charges back at her with a charging Edward and company behind her, but the fight continues to be a complete failure via our standing heroes' attacks have no affect on RoboWinry, who is still chuckling at the fact that our standing heroes in vain are trying to take her down. From the roof of the ice and snow-covered mall, an unnoticed RoboRiza is happily watching the whole fight, waiting for RoboWinry to wear down our heroes so she can kidnap Riza for herself to continue the set up. "This is working _perfectly! _She wears them down and I have easy pickings!" RoboRiza said with her arms crossed as she smirks until leaving the screen to the right. Back at Edward, Winry, Roy and Riza's fight with RoboWinry, RoboWinry side kicks Winry to the ice and snow-covered ground face-first to the right in the upper left breast with her right foot, making blood spew from where Winry was side kicked while wailing in agonizing pain. RoboWinry then activates her right hand's Lust claws with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects to try and slice a defenseless Winry into pieces vertically, but Roy uses his Mega Flame Sword to block her attack, despite the sword almost breaking in half. After that, Riza manages to kick RoboWinry away with her right foot as the latter corkscrew jumps away and lands on her feet while deactivating her right hand's Lust claw with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, though this attacked left RoboWinry unscratched, only leaving a small wrinkle on The Lightning-insignia on her pink shirt. Riza tried to shoot RoboWinry in the breasts with her pistol, but to no avail because the bullets just pass right threw her. Tired of our heroes' pointless antics to try and destroy her, RoboWinry tries to electrocute Riza with her force lightning from her right hand, but Roy rushes over to save his wife, gets in front of her and gets electrocuted by RoboWinry's force lightning instead, completely cinging his state military uniform that lets out blood with his bare skeleton showing, making him scream in agonizing pain until hitting the ice and snow-covered back-first, knocking his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword right off his right hand as it slides off twenty feet away from him, devastating Riza and angering Winry, all while Riza rushes to her husband's aid. **"ROY! ARE YOU OKAY!?"**

Riza asked loudly with tears in her eyes as she makes it to Roy and holds his blood-covered upper body. "I'll be alright..." Roy answered weakly in agonizing pain as the screen zooms in on Winry, blaming herself for what happened to Roy while putting her right hand on her heart. Knowing her good counterpart is defenseless, RoboWinry electrocutes Winry with her force lightning from her right hand, completely cinging all of her normal clothes and becoming half naked with her bare skeleton showing, making her scream in agonizing pain until hitting the ice and snow-covered back-first, all while Roy and Riza rush to her aid after Roy managed to get up. **"WINRY!" **Riza screamed as she makes to Winry. **"WINRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" **Roy as he makes it to Winry and Riza while he and the latter tried to lift Winry back up. **"NO! GET AWAY!" **Winry hissed loudly as she respectfully pushes Roy and Riza away from her. **"IT'S ME SHE WANTS!" **Winry shouted as the screen zooms in on her clunching her left fist, preparing to fight RoboWinry by herself. **"WINRY! NO!" **Roy screamed with his right arm out as he shakes his head. **"YOU TWO DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO HELP HER!" **RoboWinry insulted loudly as she points at an offscreen Roy and Riza with her right index finger, with only her upper body being shown. **"OH YEAH!?" **Roy asked mockingly in confident anger as he gets back into his fighting posture, considering he's to weak to head over to his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword and pick it up. **"LET'S FIND OUT!" **Riza added mockingly in confident anger as she leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to karate chop RoboWinry in the face with her right hand, but the latter effortlessly grabs it with her left hand, judo flips her to the ground and repeatedly stomps on her breasts with her left foot. Coming to his wife's aid, a furious Roy tries to punch RoboWinry in the face with his right fist, but she slashes him across the chest with her left hand's Lust claws after activating it wth Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, causing more blood to spew from Roy's chest as the latter screams in pure pain until falling on the ice and snow-covered ground face-first. **"I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE MORE DIFFICULT!" **RoboWinry snarled sadistically as she continues to stomp on Riza's breasts with her left foot, then all of the sudden, a little girl who looks like Nina Tucker, but with black hair, frantically runs down the ice and snow-covered stairs, fearfully wondering what is happening with tears in her eyes. **"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" **The Nina Tucker-Esque Girl With Black Hair cried as she continues to frantically running down the stairs. Just when the Nina Tucker-Esque Girl With Black Hair was about to finish running down the stairs to head to our heroes for protection, RoboWinry electrocutes her with her force lightning from her right hand, knocking the Nina Tucker-Esque Girl With Black Hair onto the ice and snow-covered ground face-first after sobbing in agonizing pain, but some how her bare skeleton wasn't shown, let alone not receiving any damage from the android's attack. Sickened by RoboWinry's senseless onslaught on an innocent little girl, Riza manages to get RoboWinry's left foot off her breast and gets up to rush to the Nina Tucker-Esque Girl With Black Hair's aid. "It's alright, little girl! Are you okay!?" Riza asked loudly a she makes it to the Nina Tucker-Esque Girl With Black Hair and tries to lift her up, but once she even tried to lift her up, the Nina Tucker-Esque Girl With Black Hair dashes away from her in a yellow flash, then giggles sadistically until firing a finger beam from her right index finger with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects at Riza's wrists, which turn into a pair of Lightning Cuffs, severely confusing Riza that a little girl with that kind of power would evilly refuse her help, resulting in Riza trying to break free while grunting in frustration, but to no avail. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I'M HERE TO HELP YOU!" **Riza screamed as she looks at the offscreen Nina Tucker-Esque Girl With Black Hair in disbelief and sorrow. Then the Nina Tucker-Esque Girl With Black Hair grins evilly and turns into a yellow aura the size of RoboRiza, which turns out to be RoboRiza herself once turning back into her android form after chuckling psychotically! Meaning RoboRiza inherited Envy's shapeshifting abilities! **"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS THE HELP!"** RoboRiza replied viciously as she lightning teleports right behind a defenseless Riza with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. **"GOT'CHA!" **RoboRiza exclaimed as she grabs Riza by the throat in a bear hug-fashion, with the choking latter trying to break free, but to no avail and RoboWinry realizing she has been duped. **"WAIT!" **RoboWinry screamed with her right arm out as the screen zooms out of her. "Why? **I HAVE US A PRISONER!" **RoboRiza roared as she grinned wickedly. **"BUT YOU PROMISED IT WOULD BE WINRY!"** RoboWinry cried as she is paralysed in sadness and betrayal. **"I LIED! HHAHHAA!"** RoboRiza cackled loudly as she begins to sink teleport a half dead Riza with her to Mt. Amestris to drain the rest of her powers before killing her while the teleportation procedure makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects. **"NO, RIZA! NO!" **Winry cried with tears of despair in her eyes as her right arm out as she dashes to Riza to try and pull her away from RoboRiza, but came too late the second RoboRiza sink teleported Riza with her to Mt. Amestris with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects. **"UGH! AH! I'LL FIND YOU!" **

Winry vowed sadly as she falls on her knees and nods. Seeing his wife defenseless and in the open, Edward prepares to rush to protect Winry from RoboWinry. **"WINRY!" **Edward shouted with his right out as he rushes to Winry's aid and fend off RoboWinry. **"HANG ON!"** Roy added loudly with his right arm out as he, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Jean and Maria manage to get back up and rush to Edward to help him protect Winry after taking RoboWinry's RoboArrows off their blood-dripping upper right chests with their left hands and tossing them on the ice and snow-covered ground. "I've gotta hurry!" RoboWinry hissed as she nods and charges at our heroes to kill Winry, to which Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Jean and Maria shield her while getting back into their fighting postures once making it to her, all while a greeved Winry puts her hands on the ice and snow-covered ground, weeping afterwards. **"SHE'S MIIIIIIIIINNE!" **RoboWinry roared furiously with her right hand activating its Lust claws with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects as she charges at our heroes ferociously. **"I DON'T THINK SO!" **Edward replied loudly in fury as he raises his right fist and clunches it until leaping in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and activates his Blade Blaster, finds a weak spot in RoboWinry, an misplaced left breast cavity in her T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton that is covered by her artificial skin and pink t-shirt. And with a screeching battle cry, Edward impale-slashes RoboWinry in the left breast twice with his Blade Blaster, tearing the improperly placed left breast cavity and its artificial skin with the area's pink t-shirt to shreds, as well as blood spewing from where she was impaled-slashed, making RoboWinry scream in agonizing pain until hitting the ice and snow-covered ground the face-first but despite all this, Edward's double blade attack wasn't enough to penetrate through RoboWinry's entire upper body, all while the blood from her left breast and mouth drips onto the ice and snow-covered ground, nearly creating a puddle of her own blood. **"I'LL BE BACK FOR HER, FULLMETAL ALCHEMISTS!" **RoboWinry roared as she gets up halfway in heavy pain while furiously raising her right fist and clunches it until semi-weakingly lightning teleporting to Mt. Amestris with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to get revenge on RoboWinry for tricking her. "Winry!" Edward yelled as he heads to his offscreen wife, brother and friends. "Riza, I'm so sorry...All those horrible things I said to you...Ugh, and now you're gone! It's all _MY_ fault..." Winry weeped in guilt as she puts her fists on her tear-filled face and hunching her head down slightly after taking them off the ice and snow-covered ground. "You're being too hard on yourself. There's no way you could have known that this was going to happen. Let's go regroup in your Camper Van." Edward replied softly as he crouches down and gently pats Winry in the back with his left hand to try and cheer her up, which hardly worked at all. "But what about Riza?" Winry asked in worriedness and sorrow as she looks up at Edward. "We can't help her here." Edward replied as he respectfully grabs Winry's upper arms with his hands and carefully lifts her back up. After that Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria head to Winry's 1992 Ford Okanagan Camper Van at the Elric family household to regroup and figure out a way to rescue Riza once leaving the screen.

Mt. Amestris, North City, Amestris – December 20, 1999 2:26 PM

At the Mt. Amestris volcano near North City, bellow the top of it, in a hidden cavern, RoboRiza, in a small prison cell with twelve dark blue bars that deliver one billion volts she designed herself with a brown bear-sized hole behind the cell, brutally tosses an imprisoned and handcuffed Riza to the ground back-first as she grunts in pain. "**ALRIGHT! **It's time I drain your life **FOREVER!" **RoboRiza shrieked viciously as she creepily approaches Riza, with only the back of the latter's body being shown. **"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" **Riza shouted as she gets up tries to kick RoboRiza in the face with her right foot and let's out a few "Hi-yahs!", but the attack simply passed right through her, then slightly blows Riza away with her force push from her left hand, making her grunt in pain once hitting the ground back-first. "Don't waste my time! With those Lightning Cuffs on you haven't got a chance against me!" RoboRiza snarled as the screen zooms in on her slowly approaching Riza while pointing at her with her right index finger. "Eh...Egh-ugh...She's right..." Riza muttered as the screen shows a close up of her Lightning Cuffs' Lightning insignia glowing light blue and making deep, scrambling beeping noises twice, all while Riza looks at them and clunches her fists in defeat. **"TIME TO FINISH THE LIFE-DRAIN!" **RoboRiza roared wickedly as she grabs Riza by the forehead with her right hand, slowly draining a screaming Riza's yellow-colored life force energy right out of her forehead and into RoboRiza's head through her right arm, making her laugh crazily. **"NO!" **Riza screamed as she slowly starts to die, making RoboRiza laugh even harder, but just when she was about to drain Riza of all her life energy, a RoboArrow flies between the bars of the cell and impales RoboRiza in the artificial heart from behind and leaves a hole in her red state military uniform, which spews blood from where she was impaled, making her gasp in severe pain and letting go of Riza's forehead, pushing her to the ground face-first while growling in agonizing pain. It was RoboWinry! With her RoboBow in her left hand, is ready to enact her revenge on RoboRiza for tricking her! "Hold it right there!" RoboWinry hissed as she passes right through the cell's one billion volt bars, not getting electrocuted at all. "What are you doing!?" RoboRiza asked loudly as she turns her head around to the right and glares angrily at RoboWinry, then pulls out the RoboArrow in her artificial heart with her right hand, getting her blood all over her right hand and tosses it to the ground after growling in minor pain. "Me!? The question what are **YOU** doing!" RoboWinry snarled as she raises her left fist and clunches it after lightning teleporting her RoboBow away with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "I thought the plan was that **WE** would drain her life-force! **NOT** just you!" RoboWinry snarled even angrier as she slowly approaches an offscreen RoboRiza while raising her right fist and clunching it. "Certainly you don't think I'd double cross you!" RoboRiza replied sarcastically as she grins arrogantly at an offscreen RoboWinry. "You'd double cross your own brother! That is...If you have one!" RoboWinry taunted as she storms over to RoboRiza and gets in her face. **"HEY!" **

RoboRiza snapped furiously as she slaps RoboWinry across the left sized of her face with her right hand, resulting in RoboWinry backing away from RoboRiza while hissing in minor pain, as well as leaving a small, pale red bruise on the left side of her face. "No need to get personal! Just cause I have the brains to pull this off!" RoboRiza said mockingly as she gets in RoboWinry's face and points at her head with her left index finger to show her she has the brains and RoboWinry doesn't. **"WHY YOU!?"** RoboWinry roared as she pushes RoboRiza away from her and tries to kick her in the left arm with her right foot to break it, but had no affect on her whatsoever. As a way of getting back at RoboRiza for tricking her, RoboWinry charges at Riza and grabs her by the neck from behind, with a scared and choking Riza trying to break free and escape, but to no avail. **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" **RoboWinry roared as she tightens her grip on Riza. "Huh!?" RoboRiza gasped loudly as she slightly backs away in outrage and betrayed. **"UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KILL HER RIGHT NOW, LET'S RENEGOTIATE THIS DEAL!" **RoboWinry threatened loudly in extreme anger as she pulls Riza closer to her, taking every last bit of breath she has left. **"HUH!?" **Riza gasped loudly in confusion and fear as the screen shows a close up of her looking at RoboWinry, having no idea on what plan the two female RoboAlchemists were talking about. "No way!" RoboRiza replied as she raises her right arm in a hieroglyphic position while bending her head to the left. **"THEN I'M TAKING HER TO THE LIGHTNING!" **RoboWinry threatened loudly as RoboRiza is worried and enraged that if RoboWinry takes Riza to The Lightning, the set up will be exposed. **"I DON'T THINK SO!" **RoboRiza shrieked as she nods and blasts the upper left side of RoboWinry's head with her force lightning from her right hand, completely vaporizing half of RoboWinry's hair and artificial skin where she was blasted in a quick, three-foot spark, causing her to snarl in agonizing pain, letting go of Riza and fall to the ground back-first while Riza falls to the ground face-first, making both grunt in agonizing pain once doing so. Fortunately, for RoboWinry, her T-800 -esque T-X endoskeleton's left eye was mildly damaged by RoboRiza's attack, leaving only leaving about four thick scuffs on it, as well as her T-800-like pink scanning vision being only a little bit staticky, though blood drips from it. **"MY ENERGY SHIELD'S BEEN COMPROMISED!" **RoboWinry wailed as the screen zooms in on her mildly damaged T-800 -esque T-X endoskeleton's left eye looking around the place in a creepy manner, giving Riza the opportunity to escape. "Now's my chance!" Riza panted loudly as she leaps out the hidden cavern through its brown bear-sized hole with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, disappearing into the clouds below, but safely lands on the ice and snow-covered trees underneath after wailing in freedom, then jumps down and runs for her life until finding a safe place to rest before reaching Winry and the others offscreen. **"WE'VE GOT TO CATCH HER! RRERGH! COME ON!"** RoboWinry commanded in pain as she manages to get up and climbs down the hidden cavern's black bear-sized hole to catch Riza due to her massive injuries, with an offscreen RoboRiza preparing to follow her to get to Riza first.

Central City Square, Central City, Amestris - December 20, 1999 2:47 PM

At the ice and snow covered Central City Square, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria, who are all in their winter clothes and with their injuries fully healed, are searching all of Central City in Winry's 1992 Ford Okanagan Camper Van for Riza to rescue her from RoboWinry and RoboRiza, with Edward driving the camper van, but with no luck so far, all while a half-hunched Winry is sitting in the back seat, weeping in guilt about Riza being kidnapped, blaming herself for what happened, then Roy heads over to her to try and comfort her, with her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade chained to the top of the camper van. "Winry, you okay?" Roy asked as she stops approaching Winry and sits next to her on the right and pats on her right shoulder with his left hand to try and make her feel better, which didn't work at all. "She's my best friend...I can't believe I got so mad at her...Ugh...Oh...Over indirect humiliation?" Winry replied as she looks at Roy while shaking her head. "We could you use your help finding her." Roy said gently as he nods while raising his right eyebrow. "Yeah..." Winry muttered as she nods back at Roy, then thinks on where Riza is. "If I where Riza, where would I be?" Winry asked herself as she scratches her chin with her right hand, then finally gets a lead while heading to Edward to tell him where Riza might be. "Edward, I think Riza is in an opened area!" Winry exclaimed as she finishes heading over to Edward, the latter whom heard his wife loud and clear. Got it, Winry!" Edward replied loudly with a determined smile as he nods and winks his right eye at Winry and floors it to the opened area where Riza might be to rescue her, with Trisha and Alexander watching over all the kids in the ice and snow-covered Central Command after picking the up from preschool.

Amestris Industrial Park Containment Area, Amestris Industrial Park, Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris - December 20, 1999 3:56 PM

At the ice and snow covered Amestris Industrial Park, in its containment area, the screen moves down to show an extremely exhausted and cold Riza, who over an hour of being chased by RoboWinry and RoboRiza, is limping her way to freedom, trying her best not to trip and fall down while panting in exhaustion. "I've got to find a way out of here!" Riza panted as she clunches her fists in frustration while hiding behind a nearby metal wall to regain her energy, but leaves right away when she saw RoboWinry searching for her on a staircase near the main catwalk. "I know you're around here somewhere!" RoboWinry called out furiously as she struts down the stairs to get to Riza and kill her before RoboRiza can, with her staticky T-800-like pink scanning vision having somewhat of a difficult time locating Riza. Managing to make it to the supply shed, Riza rests her back on its rust-covered ladder near the catwalk until regaining enough energy to escape. "There's got to be a way out!" Riza groaned quietly as she looks around the area for an exit. "Quit your running!" RoboRiza yelled as only the back of her lower legs are seen on the catwalk. "Huh!?" Riza gasped loudly as she turns around sees RoboRiza right above her. "It'll all be over soon!" RoboRiza hissed as the screen zooms in on her staring deviously at a startled, offscreen Riza. "Oh no!" Riza cried as she backs away slightly, then RoboRiza lightning teleports to her with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to close in on Riza and kill her. "This'll go easy on you if you _STOP_ fighting!" RoboRiza finished twistedly as she sticks her right claws out at a helpless Riza while closing in on her, with Riza backing away and falling to the ground back-first in fear. But just when RoboRiza was about to go in for the kill, a spinning pink dash of energy pops out of nowhere and spins her around until blowing her away and roll falls onto the floor after wailing in pain and distraught. Once RoboRiza gets up, she sees a fed up RoboWinry coming out of the smoke where she blew her away as a spinning pink dash of energy. "You just don't seem to understand do you?" RoboWinry asked rhetorically as she shakes her head while the fumes surrounding her evaporate quickly. "You're becoming much more trouble than you're worth!" RoboRiza replied loudly as she raises her right fist and clunches it until lowering it aggressively. **"THEN LET'S END THIS! HHURRGHARHGH!" **RoboWinry roared as she nods and charges at RoboRiza to kill her, only to result in the two blocking and dodging each other's punching and kicking, giving Riza enough time to think of a way to shake the two villainesses off. "I've got to find something that's-" Riza was about to ponder out loud until she sees a stack of seven multi-colored and rust-covered oil barrels with the red-colored "DANGER" and its Japanese kanji "危険" warning label on each of their lids a couple of feet away from her, to which the screen zooms in on them. "That oughta do the trick!" Riza said finished quietly as she rolls over to the stack of seven multi-colored and rust-covered oil barrels and hides behind them via carefully roll hopping. **"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" **RoboWinry screamed as she stops fighting RoboRiza and turns her attention to an offscreen Riza, then ferociously heads towards her. **"LISTEN UP, YOU ROBOS! I'LL NEVER GIVE INTO YOU! NEVER!" **

Riza exclaimed boldly as she gets up and shakes her head furiously, all while RoboWinry stops heading towards her, with only the back of he body being shown. **"THEN YOU'LL BE DESTROYED!" **RoboWinry replied loudly as she spreads her arms sideways in a "I've had it" position while shaking her head. **"NO! SHE'S MINE!" **RoboRiza interrupted loudly as she sticks her right hand out while the screen moves southwest to show her doing it. When RoboWinry tries to electrocute Riza with her force lightning from her right hand, she ends up hitting the stack of seven multi-colored and rust-covered oil barrels, causing the entire containment area to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects, destroying it in the process as Riza screams in fear and disappears into the flames while RoboWinry and RoboRiza shield themselves with their hands over their upper bodies while grunting in frustration. Once the explosion ended, RoboRiza noticed that Riza was no longer there, assuming she perished in the explosion. "There's no way she could have survived! Goodbye Riza Hawkeye!" RoboRiza said as she lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. But it turns out, Riza, who is slightly covered in smoke and her normal clothes hid in the containment area's control room the moment RoboWinry's force lightning detonated the stack of seven multi-colored and rust-covered oil barrels as she exits the control room and falls to the ground face-first in severe exhaustion while wheezing in severe exhaustion. "I've got to get rid of these cuffs! But at least the RoboAlchemists are gone!" Riza panted as the screen shows a close up of the Lightning Cuffs on Rizas hands. Thinking the coast was clear, Riza gets back up and starts limping again to reach out to Winry and the others, but the second she started to limp away, a screaming RoboWinry pops out of nowhere and charges at Riza, then grabs her by the neck with her right hand and sends her flying into the air.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – December 20, 1999 3:58 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Park, a screaming Riza is still flying through the air until roll falling on the ground, making her suffocate in severe pain, then sees an enraged RoboWinry charges at her while having her right claws sticking out while the screen moves up to show her doing it. But when RoboWinry was merely a yard away from Riza, bullets from a familiar, offscreen pistol shoots RoboWinry five times in the left breast, merely stunning her without sustaining any damage while hissing in pure annoyance. "Who did that?" Riza asked as she notices Winry, in her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade after having Edward unchain it from the top of her offscreen 1992 Ford Okanagan Camper Van halfway through the trip, with one of Riza's pistols in her right hand, racing to the rescue! **"WINRY!" **Riza cried with her arms out as she desperately waits for Winry to come and rescue her while the screen zooms in on her. **"GRAB ON!" **Winry called as she puts Riza's pistol next to her on the left, snatches Riza by the hands with her right hand and puts them next to her in her car, then drives right past RoboWinry. **"YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME! BUT ONLY THIS TIME!"** RoboWinry roared as she briefly raises her right fist and clunches it until lowering it while fumes of rage come out of her left breast. Once out of sight of RoboWinry, Winry stops her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, then she and Riza exit the vehicle to regroup with Edward, who is already in his Mega Alchemist form, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, with his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword already activated and in his right hand, Jean and Maria. "Phew! That was close!" Riza sighed in exhaustion and relief as she tiredly falls on her knees and lays her had on Winry's tummy. "Are you okay?" Winry asked as she gently puts her arms on Riza's upper arms. "Thanks to you!" Riza answered in exhaustion and happiness as she nods at Winry. "I was so worried!" Winry replied as she nods back at Riza, then Edward, a transformed, Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria head over to the two girls. "We're here, guys!" Edward called as he, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria finish heading over to Winry and Riza so Roy can cut off his wife's Lightning Cuffs with his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword. "Hold your arms out! Ready? **HIGYAH!" **Roy shouted as he cuts off Riza's Lightning Cuffs with his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword in half while they fall to the ground, thus freeing Riza. Angered that Riza has escaped, RoboWinry storms over to our heroes to fight them herself. **"YOU MAY HAVE ESCAPED, RIZA HAWKEYE! BUT YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN AWAY!"** RoboWinry shrieked furiously as she finishes storming over to our heroes and raises her fists and clunches them, all while the fumes of rage coming from her left breast evaporate into nothing. "Maybe...**BUT NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL OF US!" **Riza yelled as she gets back up on her feet in confidence while the screen zooms in on her. **"THAT'S RIGHT, LOSER!" **Winry added loudly as she, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria get into their fighting postures. "No problem!" RoboWinry taunted as she lowers her fists and unclunches them while the screen zooms in on her smirking face. **"LET'S SHOW HER WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" **Riza shouted as she, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria turn to each other and nod until getting back into their fighting postures. **"DON'T BE FOOLS! RUORHGH!" **RoboWinry roared as she force pushes Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria away with her right hand, knocking them to the ground back-first while wailing in pain, inflicting only mild injuries, but Winry and Riza manage to get back up and leap in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to try and karate chop RoboWinry in the left breast with their right hands, but she electrocutes Winry and Riza with her force lightning from her left hand before their hands could even make contact with it, completely cinging all of their normal clothes that lets out blood, becoming half naked with their bare skeleton showing, making them scream in pure pain until hitting the ice and snow-covered back-first, then Riza realizes the key to beat RoboWinry! Her mildly damaged T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton left eye! "I've got it!" Riza exclaimed weakly as she gets up halfway. **"HAHHAHHAAHAAHAA!" **RoboWinry laughed psychotically as she slowly approaches Winry and Riza with her right claws out while the screen shows a close up of her mildly damaged T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton's left eye. "Winry, I think I know how we can beat RoboWinry! Do **EXACTLY** what I tell you! Are you with me!?"

Riza ordered as she respectfully points at Winry with her right index finger with both girls get back up. "You got it!" Winry replied as she nods with a determined smile. **"BITCHES!" **RoboWinry called mockingly as she lightning summons her RoboBow with her left hand with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to kill Winry and Riza, the latters of whom get back into their fighting postures. "Let me introduce you to my RoboArrows!" RoboWinry sneered twistedly as she, Winry and Riza circle each other until she tries to hit Winry and Riza in their breasts simultaneously with a single arrow, but they roll fall away before the arrow could even make contact with them, only leaving a very deep hole on the ground, as well as reaching the Earth's core. After that, Riza leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, lands on her feet behind RoboWinry and grabs her by the left breast from behind with her right hand so Winry can destroy RoboWinry's mildly damaged T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton left eye with a Super Gun Françoise gave to her during our heroes' team up with the 00 Cyborgs, making RoboWinry grunt in blind anger as a result of Riza attacking her left breast. **"USE THE LASER GUN FRANCOISE GAVE TO YOU!" **Riza yelled as she nods while starting to have trouble holding RoboWinry by the left breast. **"WAY AHEAD OF YA!" **Winry replied cheerfully as she pulls the Super Gun Françoise gave to her during our heroes' team up with the 00 Cyborgs from her right side pocket after getting from the closet of the Elric family household's master bedroom before she, Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria, took off on her 1992 Ford Okanagan Camper Van to rescue Riza. **"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"** RoboWinry roared as the screen zooms in on her mildly damaged T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton left eye while she is starting to break from Riza's grasp, with Winry realizing she needs to act quickly. **"LET'S FIND OUT!" **Winry replied mockingly as she nods and blasts RoboWinry's mildly damaged T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton left eye with the Super Gun Françoise gave to her during our heroes' team up with the 00 Cyborgs once Riza let go of RoboWinry, rushes over to Winry and stands next to her on the left, completely destroying it and the left half of her entire T-800-like pink scanning vision, but the blast wasn't enough to penetrate through the back of RoboWinry's head, as well as blood spewing from where she was blasted, making her growl in agonizing pain while roll falling to the ground face-first, also snapping her RoboBow in half as it falls to the ground next to her on the right, though RoboWinry managed to get back on her feet to resume her fight with Winry and Riza, all while her left eye drips blood as she covers it with her left hand to try and stop the bleeding while weakly hissing in agonizing pain, as well as getting blood on her left hand in the process. Realizing RoboWinry is now fatally wounded and powerless, Riza leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and prepares to summons Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword after the latter lended his powers to her during breaking the Lightning Cuffs off of her hands, though this was unnoticed by the audience. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!" **Riza shouted as she activates Roy's Mega Flame Alchemy Sword with her right hand, then prepares to do Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Slash. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!" **Riza shouted as she stops in midair and cuts RoboWinry vertically with Roy's attack across the lower left face, left ear, lower left arm and hand, right hand, upper right leg, lower left leg and entire upper body rather than horizontally, tearing its artificial skin, remaining pink t-shirt and partial white pants to cinged shreds, as well as blood spewing from where Riza attacked her and making her left breast let out all its wires and circuits, revealing RoboWinry's T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton teeth, upper left arm and hand, right hand, upper right leg, lower left leg and entire upper body, making her wail in agonizing pain, and the mere weight of the wires and circuits coming out of her left breast makes her fall to the ground face-first in utter humiliation while whimpering in pure pain, thus getting her left hand of her left eye, leaving her in a puddle of her own blood, ending with Winry and Riza smiling victorious in front of a seemingly dead RoboWinry, with Winry being on the left and Riza being on the right. **"NICE JOB, WINRY!"** Riza complimented happily as she high fives Winry's left hand with her left hand. **"THANKS TO YOUR PLAN!"**

Winry replied happily as she nods while Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria rush over to them to congratulate them via giving each other a pat on their backs with both hands. Unfortunately, RoboWinry, who is barely alive, managed to survive Winry and Riza's attack, is grunting weakly in defeat as she angrily grinds the ground backwards with her left hand. "_I'm not finished with you yet, Fullmetal Alchemists_!" RoboWinry sneered weakly but furiously as the screen shows a close up of her destroyed left eye socket reveals a narrow, organic, pale yellow and pupil less eye ball glowing light yellow in growing rage, then as she started to get up, flashy pink sparks erupt from her entire body, especially her new left eye, meaning she's transforming into her super form! Much to our heroes dismay, all while she grins wickedly. **"OH NO! SHE'S CHANGING!"** Riza screamed in worriedness and fear as she looks at Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria, who are just as worried and afraid as she is. **"HHAHHHHAAHHHHAAAAAAHAAA!" **RoboWinry laughed crazily as lightning surrounds her until her body, clothes and T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton explode into large, dark pink shreds of flesh along with her torn clothes and T-800-esque T-X endoskeleton, revealing a pink ball of light until it finally turns into RoboWinry's monster form, Super RoboWinry! She is a seven foot tall plant/stripper-like demon with no eyebrows, light green chlorophyll skin, green chlorophyll cornrow hair, green chlorophyll lips, dark brown rose thorn-like teeth and fangs, narrow, organic, pale yellow and pupil less eyes, vibrant brown, retractable rose thorn-like spiked tentacles protruding from her upper back and wrapped around her veiny, light green and green chlorophyll arms, five light brown, curved, downward and serrated rose thorn-like pincers on each wrist, pointy, elongated, downward, greenish-brown and red rose bud-like hands, greenish-brown, six foot long extendable rose thorn-like spiked tentacle claws and greenish-brown rose thorn-like spikes covering her hips and upper legs wearing an organic, upward, hot pink rose pedal-like ruffle collar around her neck and over her dark pink and hot pink, sleeveless, leather unitard, which has The Lightning insignia in the middle of it, as well as dark yellow rose thorn-like markings all over it, blackish-green chlorophyll covering the lower part of a her dark pink and hot pink, sleeveless, leather unitard, pink plant membrane pattern scarf wrapped around her entire upper body that is bow-tied to her right breast and dark green, leather high heel boots covering her bare feet, which happen to be eight greenish-brown, six foot long extendable rose thorn-like spiked tentacle feet who sounds like Caitlin Glass' Saki Nikaido, except she now speaks in a demonic voice and unfortunately lost most of her agility due to the mass vegetation on her upper body. **"HHAHHHHAAHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAHHHAAA!" **Super RoboWinry laughed psychotically as she gets up with ease while crossing her tentacles over her breasts. **"SHE'S OUT OF CONTROL!" **Edward screamed as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria back away in great concern.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 20, 1999 3:59 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning is outraged that Super RoboWinry has attacked our heroes all by herself with dark pink mouth beams that make Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, blowing our heroes off the ground back onto it face-first, which fortunately inflicted mild injuries on Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria as a result of protecting Winry and Riza from being sliced to death, leaving tiny lacerations all over Edward's armor, causing them to spew blood as well as lasserating his red winter coat, blue t-shirt and light brown pants, tiny lacerations all over a transformed Alphonse's armor, causing them to spew blood as well as lasserating his gray winter coat, white t-shirt and pale black pants, tiny lacerations all over Roy's blue winter coat, red t-shirt and light gray pants, causing them to spew blood, tiny lacerations all over Jean's green winter coat, green t-shirt and dark gray pants, causing them to spew blood and tiny lacerations all over Maria's white winter coat, purple t-shirt and gray pants, causing them to spew blood, making all of them wail in agonizing pain while watching the whole thing on his Lightning Chair's built-in computer, wondering if to call off the set up or to let the attack consume lots of Lightnisaur's energy as he hunches his back halfway in frustrated uncertainty, then The She-Lightning enters the room, wondering what is making her husband so frustrated as she heads over to him. "Is something wrong, darling?" The She-Lightning asked as she stops approaching The Lightning, standing next to him on the left. "RoboWinry has transformed into Super RoboWinry and attacked the Fullmetal Alchemists all by herself!" The Lightning answered in quiet anger as he shows The She-Lightning a replay of Super RoboWinry attacking our heroes all by herself with dark pink mouth beams that made Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects by pressing the replay button on the upper left corner of the screen with his left claw while pulling out his Lightning Scepter from under his Lightning Chair with his right hand and points at the replay with it, with The She-Lightning herself also wondering if to call off the set up or to let the attack consume lots of Lightnisaur's energy, then Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley enter the room and notice the demon couple pondering on whether to call off their set up to have RoboWinry killed for her defiance or to let her use lots of Lightnisaur's energy. "Shall we call off the set up?" The She-Lightning asked as she nods while looking at The Lightning. "No...She's got to be using _LOTS_ of Lightnisaur's energy...Let's wait..." The Lightning answered quietly as the screen zooms in on his glaring face. "Yes, darling." The She-Lightning replied offscreen as the screen stops zooming in on The Lightning's glaring face.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – December 20, 1999 4:00 PM

Back at our heroes' fight with Super RoboWinry, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria are once again about to get blasted off the ground by Super RoboWinry's dark pink mouth beams. "I'll kill you...Every one of you! **ALL BY MYSELF! HOOOAARGHHRGHHHGHHRGH!"** Super RoboWinry roared as she blows Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria off the ground again with her dark pink mouth beam with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects but despite receiving an additional mild injuries, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria were still able to protect Winry and Riza from being sliced to death, regardless of also receiving an additional, tiny but slightly larger lacerations that are all over Edward's armor, causing them to slightly spew more bleed as well as lasserating his red winter coat, blue t-shirt and light brown pants, tiny but slightly larger lacerations all over a transformed Alphonse's armor, causing them to slightly spew more blood as well as lasserating his gray winter coat, white t-shirt and pale black pants, tiny but slightly larger lasserations all over Roy's blue winter coat, red t-shirt and light gray pants, causing them to slightly spew more blood, tiny but slightly larger lasserations all over Jean's green winter coat, green t-shirt and dark gray pants, causing them to slightly spew more blood and tiny but slightly larger lasserations all over Maria's white winter coat, purple t-shirt and gray pants, causing them to slightly spew more bleed, making all of them wail in increased agonizing pain, though this time they managed to fall back onto the ground through roll falling face-first, but in severe pain while doing so. Edward was the only one who was able to get back up via pinning his Blade Blaster to the ground with his right hand to help him get back up, much to Super RoboWinry's surprise. **"HHHA! HA! HA! THAT OVERGROWN TOY SWORD WON'T HELP YOU AGAINST ME!" **Super RoboWinry laughed maniacally as she and Edward circle each other, with only the back of her upper body being shown. Edward then charges at Super RoboWinry to try and hold her in a bear hug, but the latter effortlessly broke free once Edward's hands came in contact with her breasts via smacking his hands off them with her pointy, elongated, downward, greenish-brown and red rose bud-like hands, greenish-brown, six foot long extendable rose thorn-like spiked tentacle claws, then smacks him across the left cheek with her right tentacle claw diagonally, leaving a cheek-sized claw mark on it, which spews blood until falling to the ground back-first in severe pain while gasping in severe pain and drips blood instead and once Edward hit the ground, she uses her tentacle claws to place Edward right between an almost dead Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria on the ground with them, wraps them all up with her tentacle claws and repeatedly starts stomping on Edward's abdomen with her right foot, completely penetrating through the area's armor until impaling him in the abdomen, causing the area to spew blood and making Edward scream in agonizing pain and vomit blood while Super RoboWinry releases her right tentacle feet from her right dark green, leather high heel boot to repeatedly stomp on Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria with them, first completely penetrating through the area of a transformed Alphonse's armor until impaling him in the abdomen, causing the area to spew blood and making him scream in agonizing pain and vomit blood, second tearing through Roy's blue winter jacket and red t-shirt, Jean's green winter jacket and green t-shirt and Maria's white winter coat and purple t-shirt, causing the areas to spew blood making them scream in agonizing pain and vomit blood and lastly impaling Winry and Riza in the abdomen, causing the area to spew blood and making them scream in agonizing pain and vomit blood. **"WE HAVE TO GET IT OFF! QUICK!"**

Jean screamed as he nods in desperation. But just when Super RoboWinry was about to impale our heroes through the mouth with all of her tentacles, excluding her left tentacle foot hidden in her left dark green, leather high heel boot, she senses a familiar offscreen figure leaping her way. **"HUH!?" **Super RoboWinry screamed as she looks up in the air and sees a transformed Trisha riding Robo-Corn while both leap in the air and blast her twenty times in the left cheek and left breast, destroying the area's hot pink, sleeveless, leather unitard but leaving tiny scuff marks that drip small amounts of chlorophyll blood as well as chipping most of her left dark brown rose thorn-like teeth and fangs that drip small amounts of chlorophyll blood along with her left cheek's scuff marks, making her wail in severe pain until finally falling onto the ground back-first in severe pain, thus getting her right foot off of Edward's abdomen and right tentacle feet off of Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria's abdomens once her right tentacle foot goes back inside her right dark green, leather high heel boot. **"MOM, IT'S YOU!" **Edward cheered as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria look up at a transformed Trisha and Robo-Corn about to land near them to both help them get back up and defeat Super RoboWinry, but decides to begin her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation first! **"YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON ME IF YOU'RE DOWN!" **A transformed Trisha exclaimed in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she gives Edward and company a thumbs up with her right thumb and lands Robo-Corn on his hooves next to our other heroes, with a transformed Trisha getting off of him afterwards. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!" **A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. Once an enhanced, transformed Trisha entered the battlefield, she helps Edward get back up first, second Winry, third a transformed Alphonse, fourth Roy, fifth Riza, sixth Jean and last Maria via pulling them up by their left hands with her right hand one by one. Once Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria we're back in commission and into their fighting postures, them and an enhanced, transformed Trisha prepare to fight Super RoboWinry together, but Super RoboWinry releases her vibrant brown, retractable rose thorn-like spiked tentacles protruding from her upper back and impales an enhanced, transformed Trisha in the upper left breast with one of its thorns near its point, causing the area to spew blood and making her scream in agonizing pain as it severely cracks the area's armor, leaving a hole in it and her purple winter jacket. Proven her point the painful way, Super RoboWinry waves her released vibrant brown, retractable rose thorn-like spiked tentacles protruding from her upper back around her to shield herself from any further attacks that will cause her actual damage. **"BRING IT ON!" **Edward taunted fiercely as he raises his right fist and clunches until putting it down and storming over to Super RoboWinry, who just blows him away with her wind breath as he spin falls to the ground face-first in severe pain while grunting in severe pain, with Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria coming to his aid, though this is offscreen. **"TIME TO USE THE ALCHEMY AXE!" **An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she prepares to use her Alchemy Axe on Super RoboWinry, but the super demon grabs it with her left released vibrant brown, retractable rose thorn-like spiked tentacles protruding from her upper back and snatches it right from her, shocking her in disbelief. "What!?" An enhanced, transformed Trisha asked loudly in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice in shocking disbelief as the screen zooms in on her face doing it. Once obtaining the Alchemy Axe, despite not inheriting any of her DNA, Super RoboWinry uses an enhanced, transformed Trisha's own Alchemy Spin attack on her, without even saying the name of the attack, all while she horizontally hits an enhanced, transformed Trisha with it, completely slashing through the area's armor, causing the area to spew blood and making her scream in agonizing pain and vomit blood, as well as knocking her to the ground back-first while grunting in pain. **"OH DAMN! AXED BY MY OWN AXE!" **An enhanced, transformed Trisha screamed in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she manages to get up. When Super RoboWinry tried to slash an enhanced, transformed Trisha, her, eldest son, youngest son, daughter-in-law and friends at the same time, they weakly dodge it via roll falling away right before the attack can hit them. "She's too powerful!" Roy grunted as he looks at Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Riza, Jean and Maria, then Edward finds a weak spot in Super RoboWinry, a tiny, bloodless cut in her breasts caused by a transformed Trisha's attack, slightly exposing her evil, dark green chlorophyll heart. "We should use the United Blade Blaster Attack!" Winry suggested as she nods while the screen moves to the left to show her doing it. "No, wait!" An enhanced, transformed Trisha said in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she briefly lets her right arm out until lowering it. "What's wrong?" Riza asked as turns her head to the left to look at an offscreen enhanced, transformed Trisha to see why they can use the United Blade Blaster Attack on Super RoboWinry. "She might grab it with her tentacles, we need to distract her before we use it!" An enhanced, transformed Trisha answered in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as the screen zooms in on her raising her right fist and clunching until lowering it. "Good idea! What do you have in mind?" Edward replied as he nods at his offscreen enhanced, transformed mother via turning his head to the left to look at her. "Leave it to me!" An enhanced, transformed Trisha finished in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she nods and puts her right hand on her heart and storms over to Super RoboWinry to distract her from grabbing Edward's Blade Blaster, who snarls at her and grabs her hands with her pointy, elongated, downward, greenish-brown and red rose bud-like hands, greenish-brown, six foot long extendable rose thorn-like spiked tentacle claws, fouterntly for an enhanced, transformed Trisha, the thorns themselves didn't penetrate through the armor on her hands' armor. **"I'VE GOT HER! DO IT!" **

An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she turns her head and nods at an offscreen, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria. **"RIGHT, TRISHA!" **Winry replied loudly as she nods and her, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare to do the Untied Blade Blaster Attack, but before Edward can even have Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder, Super RoboWinry electrocutes an enhanced, transformed Trisha with her force lightning from her pointy, elongated, downward, greenish-brown and red rose bud-like hands, greenish-brown, six foot long extendable rose thorn-like spiked tentacle claws, showing her bare skeleton and making her scream in agonizing pain. **"HOLD ON, MOM!" **Edward shouted as he has Winry, a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder, needing to act quickly before Super RoboWinry electrocutes an enhanced, transformed Trisha to death, with the screen zooming in on a furiously snarling Super RoboWinry, still holding an almost dead, enhanced, transformed Trisha's hands with her pointy, elongated, downward, greenish-brown and red rose bud-like hands, greenish-brown, six foot long extendable rose thorn-like spiked tentacle claws, with the super demon's victim already on her knees, weakly groaning in agonizing pain. **"UNITED BLADE BLASTER FIRE!" **Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria shouted as they blast Super RoboWinry in the breasts with it, blowing the latter to pieces as she explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects in a dark pink explosion after roaring in agonizing pain, all while a mortally wounded enhanced, transformed Trisha roll falls out of the way just in time, taking her Alchemy Axe back in the process. Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria cheered as they give each other a group hug with high fives, then they respectfully break their group hug and high fiving. "Great job, guys!" An enhanced, transformed Trisha complinmented loudly as she nods while Edward helps her get back up, then they all head to the Central City Hospital to have their wounds treated.

By the time our heroes left, RoboEdward lightning teleports to the scene with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to help the now deceased Super RoboWinry defeat our already victorious heroes, only to discover he's too late! And devastated to see his mate blown to dark pink bits! **"ROBOWINRY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **RoboEdward screamed as he rushes over to Super RoboWinry's remains, falls on his knees and cries violently while hugging and kissing some of her remains once reaching them, then notices him and RoboWinry's three unborn children, who look like Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie Elric, but are just embryos, spilling onto the ground and even touches his legs, with only his legs seen being touched afterwards. When RoboEdward tries to hug and kiss him and RoboWinry's three unborn children, they melt before he can even get a hold of them, making him sob violently while putting his head on both Super RoboWinry's remaning and him and her melted, three unborn children, getting melted, embryo body parts all over his face, then gets his head off of them, pulls a string of his hair from his ponytail with both hands, wraps it around his neck, tears a bite-sized chunk of Super RoboWinry's remains with his right hand and ties it to the front of the wrapped string of hair around his neck, wearing it as a pendant to remember his lost mate and lost unborn children, then he gets up and sadly lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to continue mourning the loss of his mate and three unborn children.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – December 20, 1999 4:02 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning, who is enraged that RoboWinry acted out on her own without his permission, gave the other Robo Alchemists a bad example, which resulted in her death, despite that being him and RoboRiza's plan, then walks past them, as well as glaring at them, with RoboRiza in the middle, RoboRoy next to her on the left, RoboJean next to him on the left and RoboEdward, who washed his deceased, three unborn children's melted body parts off his face in his living quarters, next to RoboRiza on the right, all while The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, who are just as enraged as The Lightning, are seen beside him. "RoboWinry had her own plan, and you can see how much good that did her!" The Lightning growled as he finishes walking past RoboEdward, RoboRoy, RoboRiza and RoboJean, stopping in front of RoboEdward. "If we all would've attacked _TOGETHER_, we would have won for sure!" RoboEdward rebelled as he raises his right fist and clunches it. "We'll win in time, RoboEdward!" The Lightning replied angrily as he glares at RoboEdward, who lowers his right fist after his master scolds him for his defiance. "The next time one of you attacks without my permission...I'll kill you myself!" The Lightning threatened angrily as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley leave the room through its back slide door, leaving an enraged RoboEdward, RoboRoy, RoboRiza and RoboJean snarling in anger while RoboEdward shakes his head and stomps his right foot in impatience.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – December 20, 1999 4:34 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Hospital, an awake Edward, Alphonse, Roy and Jean, in nothing but their underwear, wearing forehead bandages around their heads, bandage patches all over their faces, gauze bandages all around the wounds on their chests, arms and legs, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their chests checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen while a sleeping Winry, Riza and Maria, in nothing but their underwear, wearing forehead bandages around their heads, bandage patches all over their faces, gauze bandages all around the wounds on their breasts, arms and legs, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their breasts checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen and Trisha, in nothing but a hospital gown, wearing a forehead bandage around her head, bandage patches all over her face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her breasts, arms and legs, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into her cannula on her right arm, heart monitor wires on the bare part of her breasts checking her heart beat, a respirator mask on her nose and mouth giving her oxygen, are recovering from their battle with RoboWinry, with a relieved Maes and Trisha Jr., who is carrying a hysterically giggling Rosie, by Edward, Winry, Alphonse and Trisha's side while a relieved Mahasa and Jennifer are by Roy and Riza's side and a relieved Martin is by Jean and Maria's side, and to make things better, our hospitalized heroes are expecting a rather speedy recovery since RoboWinry is the weakest of the RoboAlchemists! "RoboWinry is dead, which makes the odds a little bit better for us!" Edward said as he nods at Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria. "The odds would be even better if we could figure out there next plan." Roy replied as he nods at Edward. "Maybe we can, let's go home!" Jean said as he, Edward, Alphonse and Jean head home first via getting on a wheelchair to their vehicles outside the hospital to drive them and their families home after taking off the forehead bandages around their heads, bandage patches all over their faces, gauze bandages all around the wounds on their chests, arms and legs, the pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their chests checking their heart beat, the respirator masks on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen while Winry, Riza and Maria head home second via getting on a wheelchair to their vehicles outside the hospital to have their husbands drive them and their children home after taking off the forehead bandages around their heads, bandage patches all over their faces, gauze bandages all around the wounds on their breasts, arms and legs, the pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their breasts checking their heart beat, the respirator masks on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen and Trisha heads home last via getting on a wheelchair to our other heroes' vehicles outside the hospital to have them drive her home after taking off the forehead bandages around her head, the bandage patches all over her face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her breasts, arms and legs, the pole's blood bag's chord dripping into her cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of her breasts checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on her nose and mouth giving her oxygen, but as our heroes leave, Winry, who is next to Riza on the right, is about to ask her what she was busy with that she couldn't help her hand out the flyers to help fund the church as they wheel themselves to the hospital's front entrance to head home. "Riza, can I ask you something?" Winry asked as she looks at Riza. "Go ahead, Winry."

Riza replied as she looks back at Winry. "It's not that I'm still mad at you or anything. I'm just wondering...What were you busy with that you couldn't help me hand out the flyers?" Winry asked. "Oh that, well, by the time I remembered to meet you at the Central City Church, Mahasa's teacher called me and said Mahasa forgot to wear his underwear to preschool, so I grabbed a piece of underwear, drove over and put it on him, because I didn't want his classmates to laugh at him, not even Maes, Trisha Jr. or Martin. It would've been _DEVASTATING_ to see his best friends laugh at him!" Riza answered as Winry finally understood why Riza had to put Mahasa in front of herself. "I understand. I'm sorry for the mean, nasty things I said." Winry replied as she hugs Riza. "That's okay, I forgive you!" Riza replied happily as she hugs Winry back. "It's a good thing you put Mahasa in front of yourself!" Winry added as she and Riza respectfully break their hug. "Ha! I can relate!" Riza taunted playfully as them, Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Jean, Maria, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin leave the hospital through its front entrance, all while our male adult heroes drive their families home in their vehicles offscreen as night finally comes.


End file.
